Jaén Producción's Homemade Take Along/Take 'n' Play Trains In The Golden Age of Steam Volume 2: Railways
Here is a list of trains in The Golden Age of Steam Volume 2 for Jaén Producción to do. List Shildon Parade of 1975 *Locomotion No. 1 *Novelty *Sans Pareil *Rocket (2-2-0 Tender Engine) *Rocket's Blue Open Coach *Lion (0-4-0 Tender Engine) *Horse Coaches *No. 5 (0-4-0 Well Tank Engine) *No. 51218 (0-4-0 Pug Tank Engine) *Stirling No. 1 (4-2-2 Stirling Tender Engine) *Hardwicke No. 790 (2-4-0 Tender Engine) High Park, London *Iron Duke (4-2-2) Kent and East Sussex Railway *Arthur (0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Non Corridor Coaches *Bodiam No. 3 (0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Bodiam's Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Sutton No. 10 (A1X Class 0-6-0 Terrier Tank Engine) *Northiam No. 25 (0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Sutton and Northiam's Four Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches *Maunsell No. 30065 (USA 0-6-0 Dock Tank Engine) *Maunsell's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, One Green Coach, and One Maroon Coach) *William H. Austen (0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *William H. Austen's Coaches (Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, One Green Coach, and One Maroon Coach) Archives *No. 67420 (4-4-2 Tank Engine) *Corridor Coaches (1920's) *Midland Railway Class 3 4-4-0 (Tender Engine) *G.W.R. 0-4-2 Tank Engine No. 1436 *No. 1436's Coach *No. 47673 (L.M.S. Jinty 0-6-0 Class Tank Engine) *No. 47673's Freight Cars *No. 45418 (L.M.S. Stanier Black 5 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 45418's Freight Cars *Padstow No. 34008 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Padstow's Coaches *No. 80007 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 80007's Coaches *No. 41291 (L.M.S. Stanier 2-6-2 Ivatt Class Tank Engine) *Wilton No. 34041 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Wilton's Coaches *Exmouth No. 34022 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Exmouth's Coaches *No. 80133 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *Diesel Shunters *Lord Beaverbrook No. 34054 (Southern Railway Battle of Britain Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *G.W.R. Tank Engine 0-6-0 No. 1366 *No. 1366's Coaches *No. 73158 (British Railways Standard Class 5mt 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Honiton No. 34034 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Ayrshire Yeomanry No. 45156 (L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Robin Hood No. 70038 (British Railways Britannia Class 7mt 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Sir Christopher Wren No. 70039 (British Railways Britannia Class 7mt 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *No. 92139 (British Railways Standard Class 9F 2-10-0 Tender Engine) *No. 45345 (L.M.S. Stanier Black 5 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Alberta No. 45562 (L.M.S. Stanier Jubilee Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *John of Grant No. 70012 (British Railways Britannia Class 7mt 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *No. 92206 (British Railways Standard Class 9F 2-10-0 Tender Engine) *No. 45493 (L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *DMUs *Ottery St. Mary's No. 34045 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Ottery St. Mary's Coaches (Two Green Coaches, Two Blue and White Coaches, A Green Coach, Three Blue and White Coaches, and Green Coach) *No. 80126 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) Bluebell Railway *Bluebell (P Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Bluebell's Blue Coach and Black and White L.N.W.R. Observation Coach *No. 1618 (Southern Railway U Class 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 1618's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Pullman Coach, Three Green Coaches, and Green Boxcar) *No. 541 (Southern Railway Q Class 0-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 541's Coaches (L.N.W.R. Observation Coach, Four Green Coaches, and G.N.R. Orange Saloon Coach) *No. 80064 (80154) (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 80154's Two Green Coaches *No. 1618's Four Green Coaches *No. 75027 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 75027's Two Green Coaches and Two Green Boxcars Didcot Railway Centre *Earl Bathurst No. 5051 (G.W.R. Castle Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Earl Barthurst's Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Cookham Manor No. 7808 (G.W.R. Manor Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) National Railway Museum *Lode Star No. 4003 (G.W.R. Star Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) Black and White *Chester Castle No. 7016 (G.W.R. Castle Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) Main Line *King George V No. 6000 (G.W.R. King Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *King George V's Coaches (five green and yellow coaches and three blue and white coaches) Streamlined *Duchess of Devonshire No. 6227 (L.M.S. Coronation Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Duchess of Devonshire's Maroon Coaches Marylebone to Stratford Upon Avon and High Wycombe *Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 Pacific Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Sir Nigel Gresley's Ten Blue and White Coaches *Sir Nigel Gresley's Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach and Ten Blue and White Coaches *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A3 Pacific Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Flying Scotsman's Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, Six Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, Blue and White Coach, Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, and Maroon Coach *Flying Scotsman's Blue and White Coach, Two Maroon Coaches, Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, and Seven Maroon Coaches *Clan Line No. 35028 (Southern Railway Merchant Navy Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Clan Line's Crimson and Cream Colored Coach and Ten Intercity Coaches Barry Scrapyard *No. 80072 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 75079 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 80097 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 31638 (Southern Railway U Class 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 80098 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 80136 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 92240 (British Railways Standard Class 9F 2-10-0 Tender Engine) *No. 80100 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) Butlin's *Duchess of Sutherland No. 6233 (L.M.S. Coronation Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Martello No. 662 (A1X Class 0-6-0 Terrier Tank Engine) Settle and Carlisle *Bahamas No. 5596 (L.M.S. Stanier Class 4-6-0 Jubilee Tender Engine) *Bahamas's Maroon Coaches *The Lancashire Fusilier No. 5407 (L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *The Lancashire Fusilier's Diesel *The Lancashire Fusilier's Nine Maroon Coaches *Mallard No. 4468 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 Pacific Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Mallard's Coaches (Six Maroon Coaches, One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, and Six Maroon Coaches) National Railway Museum *Evening Star No. 92220 (British Railways Standard Class 9F 2-10-0 Tender Engine) *Cheltenham No. 925 (Southern Railway Schools Class 4-4-0 Tender Engine) *No. 673 (L.M.S. 4-2-2 Tender Engine) *No. 4027 (L.M.S. 4F Class 0-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 13809 (L.M.S. 7F 2-8-0 Tender Engine) *No. 13809's Two Maroon Coaches 1980 Cavalcade of Steam *No. 1054 (L.N.W.R. 0-6-2 Coal Tank Engine) 1950's and 1960's *No. 44781 and Sovereign No. 44871 (L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0 Tender Engines) *No. 44859 (L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 44859's Coaches *No. 44811 (L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 44811's Coaches *No. 45292 (L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *No. 45292's Coaches *Sovereign No. 44871 and No. 44781's Coaches (One Maroon Coach, Four Blue and White Coaches, One Maroon Coach, Three Blue and White Coaches, and One Maroon Coach) Ffestiniog Railway *Prince (George England and Company 0-4-0 Saddle Tank and Tender Engine) *Prince's Red Coaches *Mountaineer (ALCO 2-6-2 Tank Engine) *Mountaineer's Red Coaches *Linda (Hunslet 2-4-0 Saddle Tank and Tender Engine) *Diesel Engine *Red Coach and Freight Car *Earl of Merionith (0-4-4-0 Double Ended Engine) *Earl of Merionith's Coaches *Chaloner (0-4-0 Tank Engine) *Britomart (0-4-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Britomart and Chaloner's Freight Cars *Blanche (Hunslet 2-4-0 Saddle Tank and Tender Engine) *Linda and Blanche's Coaches West Somerset Railway *G.W.R. Pannier Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine No. 6412 *No. 6412's Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches *DMU Swanage Railway *Cunardner No. 47160 (Hunslet 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Whiston No. 3694 (0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Cunardner and Whiston's Three Green Coaches and Maroon Coach *No. 5619 (G.W.R. 56xx Class 0-6-2 Tank Engine) *No. 5619's Coaches (One Green Coach, One Crimson and Cream Colored Coach, and Two Green Coaches) *Diesel Class 08 0-6-0 Shunter *Diesel Class 08 0-6-0 Shunter's Freight Cars and Caboose Mid-Hants Railway *L.S.W.R. T9 Class 4-4-0 No. 120 *Southern Railway S15 Class 4-6-0 No. 506 *No. 120 and No. 506's Coaches (Two Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches, One Maroon Coach, and Two Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches) *Sturdee No. 601 (War Department 2-10-0 Tender Engine) *L.S.W.R. M7 Class 0-4-4 Tank Engine No. 245 *Bodmin No. 34016 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Bodmin's Coaches (Three Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches, One Green Coach, and One Crimson and Cream Colored Coach) *Hermes No. 76017 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *Hermes' Coaches (Four Maroon Coaches and One Crimson and Cream Colored Coach) *No. 506's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach and Four Maroon Coaches) *Sturdee's Coaches (Two Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches, One Green Coach, and Two Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches) Category:Jaén Producción